Philosophy of London Girls & Rory at Starbucks
by AnnaChase
Summary: Set during season 7, Logan's in England and has done something he shouldn't have.. How will he handle it? Please R&R, it's very much needed & appreciated. And it makes my day : .


**Philosophy of London Girls & Rory at Starbucks**

On an inhumanly early time of the day Logan Huntzberger was sitting at a London branch of Starbucks, enjoying a tall latté and the latest edition of the London Times. He was, so far unsuccessfully, trying to get rid of his hangover that was a rather unpleasant souvenir from the party he went to the previous night. Within an hour he'd have to attend an important meeting, and his mind was miles away from where it should be. It wasn't at the meeting, and it wasn't at the newspaper, either. Logan's mind was with Rory.

Before he went to London they'd promised each other to not let this stupid year and the far distance come between their relationship, and it had seemed so easy then. The truth, however, was nowhere near easy. Being so far away from the girl that kept his heart was getting more difficult every day. Every person he met, he compared to her; he just couldn't stand it anymore to be so far away from her. Yesterday he'd had a really bad day, the kind that couldn't be fixed with just a glass of Scotch. So, despite Logan's promises to himself and to Rory, he went out. He went out, drank too much, and ended up in bed with a girl whose name he couldn't even remember now, and wasn't even sure if he'd ever known her name. This particular girl had meant absolutely nothing to him; he'd just needed something to fill up the emptiness he felt. Maybe, for a while, it had helped, in combination with the alcohol. But it hadn't been worth it. Cheating on Rory, even if it meant absolutely nothing, made him feel worse than a million of days as bad as yesterday. He'd probably have to tell her about his mistake, but wouldn't that just ruin everything for them? After all; don't know, don't care, right? He didn't want to hurt Rory, but perhaps he would hurt her even more by lying to her.

Rory was so much different from the girls Logan met here. She was so much more pure, she was so real in compare to them. He wouldn't want to trade her for a girl from here, not even for a million dollars. Rory was his everything, and the time in London he spent without her, was nothing. Meant nothing.

Logan sat through the meeting, but hardly noticed a thing that was said there. The pounding head ache and melancholic thoughts made sure of that. He'd just managed to answer a neutral reply when someone asked him a question, but his voice sounded far away and unrecognisable. He didn't care about new articles for that damn newspaper, and even less he cared who would write them. Even less, Logan cared about the English girl he'd spent a brainless night with before. The only thing he cared about now was Rory, and the fact that he was so far away from her without wanting to be. He didn't want to feel so guilty, either. Then _why_ did he cheat on her with some dumb girl who spent more nights in someone else's bed than in her own? Logan hated himself for it; why couldn't he have been stronger and resisted? That one mistake had made everything so very difficult…

Around dinner time, Logan returned to Starbucks for a much-needed cup of coffee that again reminded him of Rory. For the past few hours he'd been thinking about whether or not he would tell her about his previous night's mistake. He'd been right about what he'd said earlier; don't know, don't care, indeed, but it would matter to him. No matter how small, Logan wouldn't be able to live with a lie. Not if that lie was to Rory. And, therefore he'd decided he would tell her about what he had done. And he'd have to tell her now or his conscience would keep haunting him forever.

Consistent of his decision, he picked up his cell phone and dialled the now very familiar number. The few seconds before she picked up seemed like forever, and the beep-sound he heard to show her phone was ringing seemed like the loudest noise he'd ever heard, partly because of his head ache. Finally, after all those everlasting seconds and stubborn head aches, Rory picked up the phone.

'Hello?'.

That simple word changed everything. Had she not picked up Logan might have changed his mind and put down that phone. Preferring at last to live with that lie. But that wasn't the case here; Rory had picked up, and Logan would tell her what he had intended to tell her in the first place.

'Rory, hey it's me.', he started hesitantly, very much aware that this very phone conversation could mean the end of their relationship.

'Yes, I'm fine. But listen..', Logan said, and he took a deep breath before continuing; 'I've got something to tell you'.


End file.
